blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Eight Doctors (novel)
'The Eight Doctors '''is the first novel of the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures series. It was written by Terrance Dicks, released 2 June 1997 and featured the Eighth Doctor and Sam Jones. Overview ''To be added Publisher's Summary Recuperating after the trauma of his recent regeneration, the Eighth Doctor falls foul of a final booby trap set by his arch-enemy, the Master. When he recovers, the disorientated Doctor looks in a mirror and sees the face of a stranger. He knows only that he is called the Doctor - nothing more. But something deep inside tells him to trust the TARDIS, and his hands move over the controls of their own accord. The TARDIS takes him to a strangely familiar junkyard in late-nineties London, where he is flung into a confrontation between local drug-dealers and Samantha Jones, a rebellious teenager from Coal Hill School. But the Doctor soon finds the TARDIS transporting him to various other places in order to recover all his memories - and that involves seeing seven strangely-familiar faces... Plot The Doctor wanders around his TARDIS as it leaves Earth from his recent adventure in 1999 San Francisco. Making sure that the Master didn't do any lasting damage to the Eye of Harmony, the Doctor goes to the chamber and inadvertently winds up triggering one last trap the Master had left for him. Dazed and confused, the Doctor roams around without his memories but has a hazy note in his mind telling him to 'Trust the TARDIS' as it suddenly lands. He steps outside in 76 Totter's Lane, into the middle of a confrontation between Coal Hill School student Sam Jones and local drug dealer Baz and his gang, who are advancing on Sam and accusing her of selling them out to the police. The Doctor cuts in before they force Sam to take the drugs herself just as the police arrive and the dealers flee, leaving the Doctor holding the narcotics he'd taken from them. The police take him to the station and he tries to explain himself but his claims naturally come off as nonsense to the authorities all the while Sam returns to Coal Hill and informs her teachers of the incident. While she takes them back to the junkyard to confirm her story, Baz and his gang attack the station and the Doctor gets away in the confusion. He returns to the TARDIS in the junkyard and disappears, unwittingly abandoning a defenseless Sam to the mercy of Baz and his boys. Following the instincts of the message in his mind, the Doctor is brought back to prehistoric Earth by the TARDIS where he stumbles in on one of his earliest adventures. His first incarnation sits by himself and picks up a rock, clearly intending to execute the caveman that his companions had rescued previously. A time bubble forms around the two Doctors, allowing them to speak without interruption to the timeline. The First Doctor is incredibly indignant at the interruption of his later self but the Doctor persuades him not to go through with his plan to execute the caveman. The intervention starts to revive missing memories in the Doctor's mind and he decides to pay a visit to each of his other selves to restore himself completely. As the time bubble starts to collapse, the First Doctor warns his earlier self to depart, which he promptly does. Returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor is flown into one of the War Zones created by the War Lords, the adventure his second incarnation had participated in before his trial by the Time Lords. Evading the warring soldiers, the Doctor finds his second incarnation and another time bubble forms around them. The Second Doctor knows what will happen if he calls on the Time Lords for help but the Doctor assures him that all turns out well in the end and his memories up until then return. The bubble collapses and events resume while the Doctor heads back to his TARDIS. On Gallifrey, Lord President Flavia of the High Council is called on by Ryoth to observe the Doctor's actions in crossing his own time stream at multiple points. Ryoth is concerned but Flavia decides not to take action as the Doctor's activities aren't having a detrimental effect on the timelines but nonetheless orders his journeys monitored. Meanwhile, while the Third Doctor and Jo Grant seek out the Master following his escape after the Sea Devil affair, he sneaks into UNIT HQ and attacks the Doctor before he loses his Tissue Compression Eliminator to him. While UNIT soldiers apprehend the Master, the Eighth Doctor arrives and a bubble forms around the two of them. The Third Doctor is angry that, despite what his future self had told him in the War Zones, he wound up exiled and stranded to one time and place. He tries to threaten his future self into surrendering his TARDIS to allow his freedom, he ultimately relents and the Eighth Doctor leaves with his memories until that point restored. Ryoth informs Flavia when the Doctor's time trace disappears from scans completely while he lands on a planet in E-Space at the time his fourth incarnation was trapped there with Romana and K9. Having saved the population from the Three Who Rule, Romana follows up a lead that there may be more vampires and is pulled into a trap; the Fourth Doctor attempts to rescue her but is captured and feasted on by the vampires. With Romana's help, the Doctor gets into the castle and breaks his fourth incarnation out and gets him away while the vampire Zarn is staked. With his memories of the time returned, the Doctor continues on his journey. When the Doctor's TARDIS returns to N-Space, Flavia continues to insist that no action is necessary to stop him. However, Ryoth, who harbours a deep hatred of the Doctor and his antics, accepts the assistance of an agent of the Celestial Intervention Agency to take out the Doctor before his activities prove a threat, providing him with a previously-outlawed Time Scoop. Watching the Eighth Doctor on the way to visit his fifth self, Rytoh sends a Raston Warrior Robot to the Eye of Orion where the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Turlough returned to after they and the previous four Doctors defeated Borusa. The Eighth Doctor arrives and helps to disable the robot, to Ryoth's rage. He tries again and sends a platoon of Sontarans to kill the Doctor, but they end up reactivating the Raston Warrior Robot and are barbarically massacred. As Ryoth starts to send a Drashig as a last-ditch effort, the Doctor sets up a Temporal Reverse Feedback around them that relocates the Drashig and sends it right back to Ryoth. While the Fifth and Eighth Doctors go their separate ways, Flavia is called to the source of the disrupted and finds the dead Drashig crushing Ryoth and the Time Scoop. Meanwhile, the Doctor forms a Time Bubble around himself and his sixth incarnation in the middle of his execution, having been found guilty at his trial against the Valeyard. Recalling that events aren't transpiring how they should, the Doctor takes his sixth self to Gallifrey and, with help from a younger Flavia, has a Presidential Inquiry into the trial brought to order. The investigation draws the conclusion that the CIA had deposed Flavia as acting Lord President (a position bestowed upon her by the Fifth Doctor) in order to have current Lord President Niroc placed in the position as someone they could control and use to cover up their theft of information from the Matrix, following which Niroc had the High Council replaced with a group of corrupt sycophants. With help from a temporarily restored Borusa and the Shabogans living in the under-towns of the Capitol, Flavia deposes Niroc and has the people of Gallifrey call for a total reformation of the High Council. With his sixth self saved and his memory almost completely intact again, the Doctor leaves to pay one last visit to his previous seventh incarnation. He finds the Seventh Doctor on Metabelis III, fallen into a state of depression and pondering whether or not to go on while being attacked by the Eight Legs. The visit restores the last of the Eighth Doctor's memories and he rescues the Seventh Doctor and returns him to his TARDIS while he suddenly remembers leaving Sam to Baz's gang and hurries back to his TARDIS to rescue her. Meanwhile, the Master, who had escaped the dying Cheetah planet and visits an alien race known as the Morgs and trades with them for one of their Deathworms which, once ingested, would transform his consciousness into something else after death. Once he tests it, he swallows the worm and sets course for Skaro, where he plans to have himself executed by the Daleks and lay a trap for the Doctor. Back in 76 Totter's Lane, Baz and his gang continue to surround Sam when the TARDIS suddenly reemerges behind her and she dashes inside on the Doctor's instruction, knocking him to the ground as the ship disappears again and Baz and his gang are arrested by the police. Safe from Baz, Sam nonchalantly considers the Doctor and his TARDIS and casually passes off travelling with him for the foreseeable future. The Doctor is initially hesitant to simply accept having Sam in the TARDIS with him, he relents and welcomes his new companion. Characters * Eighth Doctor * Sam Jones * First Doctor * Second Doctor * Third Doctor * Fourth Doctor * Fifth Doctor * Sixth Doctor * Seventh Doctor * The Master * The Valeyard * Olive Hawthorne * Tarak * Ivo * Rassilon * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart * Flavia * Susan Foreman * Barbara Wright * Ian Chesterton * Jamie McCrimmon * Zoe Heriot * Jo Grant * John Benton * Romana II * Tegan Jovanka * Vislor Turlough * Raston Warrior Robot * Ryoth * Trev Selby * Vicky Latimer * Marilyn Simms * Vrag * Machete Charlie * John Hart * Jane Blythe * Jack Harris * Zarn * Hurda * Xan * Engin Baz's gang * Baz Bailey * Mikey * Pete * Monster Coal Hill police * Foster * Sanders * Ballard References To be added Notes To be added Continuity To be added External Links * Official ''The Eight Doctors'' page on '''Wikipedia